


your name was hope

by takunism (weareinnoir)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, delinquent shosei, soft boy sukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir/pseuds/takunism
Summary: "There," Sukai says, putting a bandage on Shosei's last wound, letting his fingers linger just a little on his cheek before going away. "...And, thank you," he adds, quietly.
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	your name was hope

The disinfectant on the cotton pad stings, even though it's Sukai's fingers gently applying it to the side of Shosei's face; he hisses a little, and Sukai swallows. Patching Shosei up is the least he can do.

 _Because it's your fault_ , says a voice in Sukai's head. He can't help the way his eyes flit down when the thought comes.

He hadn't asked Shosei to show up, out of seemingly nowhere, to defend him; he barely ever _talked_ to Shosei, for god's sake. They're classmates and that's all — barely that, really, considering how often Shosei skips class, he only has enough days to graduate on a technicality — and yet, it was Shosei who had shown up and told Sukai to _run, I'm serious, get to the roof as fast as you can, I'll meet you up there._ There's an unspoken agreement amongst class 3-3 that you _let_ Sukai get beat up, for the balance of things — you know that it happens, and you ignore it, so that the tacks don't end up in _your shoes_ — an agreement that Shosei had chosen to break, for Sukai's sake. "They're not — they're not gonna get you anymore," he'd said, before collapsing into Sukai's arms. It had taken some effort to drag Shosei down to the nurse's office, but Sukai managed somehow.

"There," Sukai says, putting a bandage on Shosei's last wound, letting his fingers linger just a little on his cheek before going away. "...And, thank you," he adds, quietly.

Shosei shakes his head — it looks like the action requires a lot of effort, which serves to make Sukai feel worse. "Those guys are assholes to everyone. It's about time someone did something."

Sukai looks at Shosei — his face is so _pretty_ , even under all of the bandages, and even though he's avoiding Sukai's concerned gaze. "But you didn't _have_ to," Sukai insists, when he's sure he can find the proper words. It's not that he's not _happy_ with the prospect of not being bullied anymore — god, he's _thrilled_ — it's just... he doesn't want that eye being turned to anyone else instead.

Shosei scoffs and turns to Sukai, shaking his head again. "I mean it. It pisses me off that they treat you like that — what did you ever do to them? Yeah, I got scratched up, but at least you're not going to be showing up to school looking even worse anymore." Shosei's hands curl into fists, a scowl crossing his features; it might be Sukai's imagination, but his eyes glimmer a little bit, like there are tears threatening to spill behind them.

Shosei has a reputation, maybe — the truant, class 3-3's bad boy at the _very_ best — but seeing him like this, Sukai realizes the only reason he gets into so many fights is because he _feels so much_. He's passionate. It kind of makes something in Sukai's chest hurt.

So instead of pressing further, Sukai rummages around a cupboard for a blanket; he _kind of_ knows where the nurse keeps everything, thanks to his position as nurse's aide, though it's not like he usually uses most of it. When he finds it, he wraps it around Shosei's shoulders, cloaking the slightly smaller boy. "Thank you," Sukai repeats, the ghost of a smile moving over his lips.

Shosei looks away again, the slightest tint of red at his cheeks. "...It was the right thing to do," he says, after a moment of hesitation. "That's... that's all."

Sukai raises his eyebrows, just a little — that doesn't _sound_ like all — but again, he decides not to push. "What were you gonna do after school, anyway?" he asks, instead, without saying _before you got yourself beat up for my sake_.

Shosei shrugs. "I... don't like going straight home. I was in the music room," he explains. "Practicing keyboard. I'm not great or anything —"

"No, what? That's awesome," Sukai says, full-on grinning. "Can you show me?"

And, to Sukai's great relief, Shosei smiles and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: noir_fics  
> ko.fi: noir_fics
> 
> most likely my last fic for a while. if you liked it, please comment and leave a kudos. see you!


End file.
